Pan
Pan is a cute and tomboyishly beautiful little girl from the Dragonball franchise. She is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, who married sometime after the Majin Buu Saga. She is the granddaughter of DB's ultimate hero Goku, his wife Chi-Chi, and the good-hearted yet greedy goofball glory-hound Mister Satan. She is the niece of Goten, though she tends to treat him more as a big brother. She regards the family of Bulma and Vegeta as family as well, and may sport a crush on Trunks. Her name derives from two traditions : Goku's family naming system, based on foods, and Videl's, based on mythological and religious tricksters. Like with Goten and Trunks and Bulla, it is unknown if she was born with a tail. While her power level is formidable and should never be underestimated, she is also never shown to become a Super Saiyan. Akira Toriyama has said he struggled with what she would look like in that form, while fan speculation has placed Gohan's 'Mystic Saiyan' mode, which involved SSJ-like power without the physical transformation, as the cause for this. However, only a brief portion of her life is ever depicted in the series, and since her own descendants had this power, it remains possible she developed it later on. =Dragonball Z= Pan appeared briefly in the last few episodes of DBZ. She was only four years old at the time. Since ten years had passed since the defeat of Evil Buu, it seems she was born six years after that. She is shown to be utterly devoted to three things : Her grandfather, eating, and training, and at this time, she wore a miniature form of one of Goku's classic uniforms. Perhaps as a sign of maturity and perhaps as a sign of surrender to the realities of her Saiyan family, Chi-Chi no longer even tries to restrain her as she did Gohan. =Dragonball GT= Black Star Dragonball Saga Baby Saga Super Android 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga DBGT Special File:Young_Pan.png|Young Pan towards the end of Dragon Ball Z pan_ssj_by_hsvhrt-d3fy8sn.jpg|''SSJ Pan'' pan_gt_ssj3_by_theothersmen-d683d8z.jpg|''SSJ3 Pan'' pan_ssj4_dber_render_by_metamine10-d5esy21.png|''SSJ4 Pan'' Pan_Super_Saiyan_II_by_NeDan89.jpg|''SSJ2 Pan'' lssj_pan_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4hcotm.png|''LSSJ Pan'' SSJ Pan 2.jpg|''Pan looking like a female Goten lol'' Pan_transform_ssj_by_mayozilla.jpg|''SSJ Pan powering up'' bran_ssj4_dber_v2_by_metamine10-d4td1kz.png|''Pan and Bulla Fused SSJ4. Watch out lol'' bran_ssj_dber_vector_by_metamine10-d57kcxy.png|''SSJ Bran'' bran_ssj2_render_by_metamine10-d5jcoa3.png|''SSJ2 Bran'' File:Elderly_Pan.jpg|An Elderly Pan in the epilogue of Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroines Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Kid Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Amazons Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Tomboys Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pure of heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Damsel in distress Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Grandmothers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tritagonists Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Humans Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Mothers Category:Hybrids Category:Dimwits Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Granddaughters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Grandparents Category:Girlfriends Category:Anti Heroine Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:On & Off Heroes